All the time in the world
by CorMELiRom And.55
Summary: Sofia asked Ezio to "come out of there alive"..


Her eyes flickered and her upper lip stood up as a stranger emerged from the door, through which her Ezio had gone through minutes ago. The man wore worn out, old clothes the true color of which had disappeared years ago. His body bared of craft and things of war and blood, his hair wild and wavy without the weight of the hood as he stood tall and straight, in a body of many struggles but yet healthy and wondrous. The tan skin of his youth was now a pale white. Eyes, deep and gold, eyed her full of anticipation and the fear of every man standing in front of his chosen woman. He bowed gently offering his hand.

"Ezio Auditore signora. And your name would be?"

He was smiling and her own smile, accompanied with matching half-closed eyes carven its way in her lips.

"Sofia Sartor messere. Have we met?"

"We have now.."

She caught his offered hand and threw herself against his body desperately, as he caught her the same second she was upon him. She lifted her face and holding their eyes locked she made the faintest touch of her lips upon his moving over them. She sighed and breathed his face in. In the previous weeks of travelling he had explained her everything. He owed her that much. They were inseparable, holding each other at nights but dared not continue further. He needed to finish his quest, to fulfill his part and they had "all the time in the world..". Even now she was afraid to think that this life that claimed him so cruelly would let him go easily.

Each's hands and lips were marking the other's face, so curious and careful like it was their first act of intimacy.

"You came out alive.." She stated and her words carried a broken breath she didn't for how long she was holding. He looked at her gently kissing her fiery ringlets and found no words to explain his inexplainable thoughts. She cupped his face and smiled encouraging him.

"Can't I hide anything from you?" Sofia lifted one brow and shrugged. They started wandering the fortress, which although Ezio visited only for the first time was his home for now three decades. He hadn't asked for the knowledge this unasked life gave him. But now he had it, he would by all means use it. "Mia cara (my dear) one thing I had learned about life is that the pairs of, called by men, opposites were nothing but two sides of the same coin, significati each on one side of the horizon far away and yet incomplete without each other.

Such is time and place.. Events and knowledge I saw stronger than the body of men, meaning never to be found, all these things Ihave done and still only a messenger, an anchor for another person and not of essence. Or the names given to time by men. Passato, presente e futuro (past, present and future) and yet I saw them intertwine and exist side by side." Sofia held on his hand squeezing it reassuringly as she started speaking.

"And such too is love and hate. Feelings born of nothingness, so absolute they could destroy the hearts of men. They are one the same in their effects, in their likeness at torturing us lesser creatures and yet so very opposite."

Ezio was now standing in front of the grand window of the central chamber, revelling in the vastness and the silence of this frozen place. Sofia said nothing for a little while standing behind him stroking his back. They were matching even in that. The conservation of a soothing silence. Ezio turned and brought her body against his before bringing her in front of the window. Faint, blunt reflections of themselves stared back. He stared at her reflection, while Sofia tried to concentrate on the scenery and not his burning eyes.

"My life was carved in hatred Sofia. And it didn't scare me.. It had a reason for being there, so I let it be the captain of my ship in a sea of blood, loyal to it and it worked. I did what had to be done. And I was not the one who received hate. I gave it. And I was fighting for things I had no idea about. Liberty.. And my life was not even one I had chosen. Purpose.. Fulfilling the goals of another. And love.. Love.." He let go of her and his body bent, his burdens once again sinking their thorns inside his soul. The silence was thunderous, pulsing inside his head surrounding him mercillesly. He suddenly turned with eyes of steel and a face of stone. Light licked his face, making his eyes her two personal suns.

"Your heart is strong Ezio. Stronger and wiser than any man's I have met. But it's small. It hasn't got many people inside of it but only the required ones.. It hasn't swelled with the sight of your loved ones or vibrated with their voices."

"I may not have felt it dearest.. But it called me. Constantly. And constantly I refused it.. Until now. As you said love is a figlia di niente (daughter of nothing). But I know why I love you.." She stopped breathing as he once again approached her. "You became all those things I fought for and knew nothing of. All those things that were my moth in the darkness. All...was you. As I got to know you I learned them. And I like feeling them." He embraced her again and his tenderness was palpable "When I told you that seeing you is inspiring I wasn't lying. But truth was hidden, for that inspiration became love for me. But I cannot ask you for the same. I dragged you into this without permission.. As I said before I gave my hatred. But now I am the martyr of this love it..scares me."

Ezio stopped and lowered his head, fearing the inevitability of love, the refusal that sometimes came!

"Ezio our love dragged me into this. They got me to get to you because I was important to you. I can't explain my love, or if you want call it just stupidi sentimenti (stupid feelings) or such.. But I know that I want to see your sunny eyes and your face, hearing your voice calling me and taking care of you as long as I can.. I love you simply and strongly Ezio, as it's supposed to be."

During these weeks of travelling the stone that was Ezio Auditore had broken several times in pieces. His strict face was for the first time in years showing expressions of emotions he thought lost.. Hearing Sofia's laughing, her reading a book to pass their time, holding her at night or hearing the light voice he had come to adore was melting his face and his "small" heart. Such an occassion was this as well. Hearing her the old traveller smiled and understood how a bird felt like when flying. He caught her hands and kissed her knuckles, never leaving her eyes.

"During my travels I have met many persons and heard even more reactions regarding me. During one day I was getting ready for a assassinio(killing). I was careful, but hasty and in shivering anticipation. A ragazzo (boy) spotted me and said to me happily that I was late. I turned with anger burning inside me for him doubting my skills. But his face remained fair and light as he added that **she **must be beautiful." He lowered his head and she thought she saw shards of diamond dancing inside the golden eyes. "He thought I had a loved one I was so eager about and I was preparing to take a life.. It was the only time I ever felt guilt and remorse. Colpevole (guilty).. The target lived." He lifted his head and he seemed younger and free of worries. "This ragazzo is wiser than me I am telling you. He was right that day. For I am truly late and you," he lowered and all he lowered towards her "are truly beautiful Sofia." And he kissed her. They kissed for God knows how long, the old walls of the castle the witnesses of their perfect feeling of oneness.

She parted from him and licked her lips, her eyes mischivious.

"You really are late amore mio (my love). But you promised me tutto il tempo del mondo (all the time in the world) if I recall corectly." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"That I did and we are starting it right now." he answered with a light voice, taking her away from the Assassin fortress, having granted it its final and absolute peace. Now it was time to claim his own, for he had known it and wanted it fiercely with the woman he loved. He wanted to be able to show her his love, give her children, walk in the street without being suspicious about someone walking behind him, not having any noise alert him. It wasn't going to be easy but he would try it with her.

They mounted the carriage and started descending the mountain. Ezio felt Sofia's breath on his throat and then her lips.

"Mio unico (my only), what books do you like?" He chuckled hearing this so "Sofia" question before stealing another kiss.

"The ones you are gonna read me goodnight. And the ones I am gonna read to our children goodnight amore mia.."


End file.
